


First Kiss

by asexualjuliet



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Barb is gay, Because I can, F/F, First Kiss, Marching Band Dorks, Robin plays the clarinet, The working title for this was “This Is Gay”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualjuliet/pseuds/asexualjuliet
Summary: Robin’s first kiss happens in tenth grade, in the empty marching band room of all places.
Relationships: Robin Buckley/Barbara "Barb" Holland
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I keep writing wlw rarepairs and I’m not sorry. Robin plays clarinet because I play clarinet and I love her.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Robin’s first kiss happens in tenth grade, in the empty marching band room of all places. 

The memory’s a blur, but one second, she’s putting away her clarinet, and the next her lips are pressed against Barbara Holland’s and Robin’s thinking _ huh. This is new. _

Barb has always been pretty. Short red hair and a smile that can light up a whole room. Freckles covering her face and thick glasses that can’t quite hide the sparkle in her eyes. 

She’s a dork, like Robin, but she’s always hung out with Nancy Wheeler, who’s more of a priss now that she’s started going out with Steve Harrington. 

But, yeah. Robin’s first kiss comes about when Barb Holland says _ hi, Robin, _and Robin’s heart fucking explodes. 

_ Hey, Barb, _Robin says, ignoring her tattletale heart and proceeding to put her clarinet away with shaky hands. 

And then her dumbass brain takes control and decides it’s a good idea to say _ You looked really good out there today. _

Which is dumb, ‘cause Barb had been doing nothing but playing the flute.

(She still managed to look cute as _ hell _).

_ Thanks, _ Barb smiles. _ You look really pretty today. _

Barb blushes, as if she hadn’t meant to let the words slip out either, but Robin goes even redder. 

_ Thanks, _she gets out, and then her clarinet is all put away and the girls stand in silence. 

Cue an entrance by Robin’s dumbass brain. 

_ You—you’re really pretty, too. Like, I don’t know, are you wearing makeup? ‘Cause your eyes are really really pretty. Just like, they’re so blue, and— _

Robin shuts her mouth. Barb looks curious. 

_ And what? _

Her bright eyes are shining. 

Robin knows what the other girls say about Barb. It’s the same shit they say about Robin, _ lesbo, queer, homo, d*ke. _

In all fairness, she could be. Barb probably matches the stereotypical image of a lesbian better than Robin does. 

So Robin doesn't think it through before she blurts out _ you’re just—you’re beautiful. _

When Barb doesn’t say anything, Robin’s heart starts to pound. 

_ Shit, sorry, I just—shit, I’ll leave, seriously, I’m so damn sorry, I— _

Barb cuts her off with a kiss. 

(Holy_ shit). _

Barb’s lips are soft, and her touch is so gentle. Her hands are tangled in Robin’s hair, and she’s soft, and she’s warm, and—

_ Holy shit, _Robin blurts after Barb pulls away. Barb’s face has gone red, and Robin can only assume hers has, too.

_ You’re really, really cute, _Barb says softly, taking one of Robin’s hands in hers. 

_ So are you, _says Robin, clutching Barb’s hand like a lifeline.

And Barb smiles wide. 

Robin does, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> All mistakes are my own, please let me know if you see any!
> 
> Kudos/Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
